


the way the cookie crumbles

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koki and Taguchi share Nakamaru’s love cookie.





	the way the cookie crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken. Minor spoiler for Hayami-san to Yobareru Hi SP1.

Nakamaru is just settling down for a rare free evening when the doorbell rings. He’s been so busy with drama promotions and preparing for his thesis that all he wants to do is sit on his couch and watch TV, laugh at ridiculous variety shows and feeling the angst of other people’s acting. He’s at a particularly touching scene and he’s still clutching his heart as he reluctantly gets up to answer the door, hoping it’s the cute schoolgirl down the hall trying to sell him on fundraisers again.

His visitors are far from cute schoolgirls, though Koki kind of looks like a girl when he pouts like that, and Nakamaru’s so confused that he doesn’t even struggle as he’s manhandled all the way back to his couch. Taguchi looks concerned as they set him down, one on either side and Nakamaru suddenly feels like he’s under attack by his two T’s.

“Um, guys?” he asks slowly, not wanting to set them off anymore.

“It’s okay, Yuu,” Taguchi says soothingly, wrapping his arms around Nakamaru and pulling him back against his chest. “We’re here for you.”

Nakamaru blinks, feeling even more lost as he relaxes into Taguchi’s comforting embrace. He starts to protest, then sees Koki’s completely doting expression and it occurs to him that it’s probably better to just let them think he’s upset. “Thanks, guys,” is all he says.

Koki offers a smile and grabs his hand. “If it makes you feel any better, I would eat your love cookie.”

It takes a moment for Nakamaru to catch on to what Koki is talking about. _Oh._ The two of them must have watched the _Hayami-san_ special. It probably hadn’t helped that he’d answered the door the way he had; he must have looked lovelorn.

Well, it’s easier to let Taguchi and Koki play out their less-crazy schemes than it is to dissuade them, and this one seems harmless enough. He sighs a bit, perhaps a little exaggeratedly. “It does make things a little better,” he replies as Koki begins to stroke his hand.

It does feel nice, Nakamaru rationalizes.

Koki’s lips turn up into a smile, a genuine one that pulls at that place deep down inside Nakamaru that is a little bit in love with these guys who mean so much to him, and he finds himself smiling too. Taguchi rests his chin on Nakamaru’s shoulder as he squeezes him tightly, his breath tickling Nakamaru’s collarbone that’s not quite covered by his stretched out T-shirt, and Nakamaru shivers from the feeling.

“Are you cold, Yuu?” Taguchi asks, his voice dangerously low as his hold becomes more pointed.

Nakamaru’s eyes widen, but this only serves to see the glint in Koki’s eyes as his touch turns sensual. His fingers slide up Nakamaru’s arm, unearthing goosebumps as the muscles contract, and Nakamaru’s face tilts towards Koki’s palm as it cups his jaw.

“Women aren’t worth the heartache,” Koki whispers, leaning so close that Nakamaru can smell his aftershave. “Men, however, are much better at alleviating it.”

Koki closes the distance between them, gentle as he presses their lips together. At the same moment, Taguchi sneaks both hands under his shirt, startling him. Nakamaru gasps and Koki takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Nakamaru’s mouth and tangling them together.

Nakamaru accidentally makes a quiet noise in his throat, and that only seems to encourage them. Taguchi lightly drags his blunt fingernails down Nakamaru’s abdomen, and Koki kisses his way from Nakamaru’s mouth to Taguchi’s; the wet noise and whispers of breath against the side of his neck is almost obscene.

He really is under attack from his two T’s.

His body shivers again, this one much stronger, and Nakamaru feels it between his legs. His hips cant as Taguchi approaches his waist, chuckling into the back of his neck as he unties Nakamaru’s sweatpants and dips his hand inside. The first touch to his length has him hardening completely, and Taguchi presses a pleasant noise into his skin that’s followed by his lips as he wraps his fingers around Nakamaru’s length.

“Ah,” Nakamaru gasps, and Koki kisses him harder, curling his tongue around Nakamaru’s as his hands slide up Nakamaru’s shirt and flick his nipples.

“He’s so responsive,” Taguchi mutters, and Koki grunts against Nakamaru’s lips. “I want to hear what he sounds like with your mouth around him, Kouchan.”

Nakamaru thrusts into Taguchi’s hand at the thought, emitting a soft whine of frustration when Taguchi loosens his grip.

Koki laughs into their kiss before he slides to the floor between Nakamaru’s legs. Taguchi helpfully pushes Nakamaru’s sweats down for Koki, mouthing at Nakamaru’s neck the whole time. Nakamaru squirms between them, moaning a little helplessly when Koki flicks his tongue against his lips before he slides it along Nakamaru’s cock.

Taguchi chuckles into the nape of Nakamaru’s neck. “Kouchan, you shouldn’t tease. Do it properly.”

Koki’s only response is to lick his way back to the head of Nakamaru’s cock. He smiles up at Nakamaru before opening his mouth and swallowing him down as slowly as he possibly can. Nakamaru’s fingers twitch, and he isn’t sure what to do with his hands until Taguchi whispers the solution into his ear.

“Yuu, you should know that Koki likes to be handled roughly by now. Pull his hair, fuck his throat; he’ll love it either way.”

Koki moans in agreement around Nakamaru’s length, eyes looking up and seemingly challenging him to do just that.

Something bubbles up inside Nakamaru and he’s fisting Koki’s hair before he can stop himself, watching Koki’s eyes roll back into his head as he takes more of Nakamaru into his mouth like it’s a direct result. Nakamaru’s fingers tighten and his hips move on their own, pushing his length past Koki’s lips and it gets more and more difficult to keep his own eyes open with Koki’s hot mouth swallowing around him.

Taguchi’s hand is on his bare ass, squeezing the flesh as he sucks along the top of Nakamaru’s spine, and Nakamaru yanks Koki’s hair harder when he feels a slick finger poke between his cheeks. Taguchi whispers soothingly – the phrase “I’ll take care of you” ringing differently now – and Taguchi’s other hand cradles Nakamaru’s jaw as he turns his head enough to reach him for a kiss that is all tongues.

With Nakamaru sufficiently distracted, Taguchi adds another finger and begins sliding them in and out. He follows the rhythm that Nakamaru and Koki have established, and pulls back enough speak against Nakamaru’s jaw. “Just relax, Yuu. You’re doing so well,” Taguchi says, and Koki moans in agreement.

Nakamaru does exactly that, unable to still his hips nor keep his eyes open. Somehow Taguchi’s gotten a third finger in him, stretching him open thoroughly. Suddenly, Taguchi’s fingers are gone, and Nakamaru whines at the loss. It isn’t very long, though, and Taguchi is jostling him into a better position to slide Nakamaru into his lap once he finishes fumbling with the zipper of his jeans and shoves them down just enough.

Koki helps as he pushes Nakamaru’s thighs to rest atop Taguchi’s own, and Nakamaru isn’t sure he’s ever felt quite so stretched out or open or debauched in his entire life. They’re nowhere near that point, and Nakamaru’s mouth falls open in surprise when something larger than fingers breaches his opening.

It’s Nakamaru who rocks back, taking Taguchi into his body, and the moan that follows is cut off as Taguchi thrusts him right down Koki’s throat. His fingers remain taut on Koki’s hair, guiding him back and forth though Koki does well enough on his own, his hands grasping at Nakamaru’s thighs that spread with each pound from Taguchi.

Nakamaru is caught in a back and forth, push and pull ride that he has no control over. He’s surprisingly okay with that; he thinks it might be in part because Koki allows him to be as rough as he wants. Perhaps this was what he’d been talking about when he was going on about alleviating heartache earlier.

His train of thought is derailed though, as Taguchi bucks up into him while biting down on his shoulder. Nakamaru feels like he won’t last much longer, and it’s a struggle for him to get the words out; finally he manages, though. Koki seems to be trying to suck him dry in response, and Nakamaru tries to pull him away.

Taguchi is thrusting into him even harder, still pushing him down Koki’s throat. “Don’t worry about that, Yuu – just let us take care of you,” Taguchi says, not without some difficulty. “Just let go.”

Try as he might, Nakamaru can’t stop the wave of his orgasm from crashing down on him. He tenses, spilling down Koki’s throat, eyes scrunching shut at the way Koki swallows it down. His hands fall from their death grip on Koki and Nakamaru somehow feels lighter. Nakamaru gasps with Taguchi’s every movement, and when he feels Taguchi still inside himself it’s one of the strangest things he’s ever felt. Not a bad feeling; just different.

Nakamaru finally opens his eyes, blinking them to clear away his post-orgasm haze as well as the beginnings of sweat. Koki is still curled up at his feet, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled, pants unzipped and open, cock fully erect. He makes a delightfully filthy picture. “What about Koki?” he asks.

“What about him, indeed,” is Taguchi’s drawling response. “Why don’t you tell him what to do? He makes a show of pretending not to like it, but he really does.”

The words send a shiver down Nakamaru’s spine as he considers them. “I want you to touch yourself,” he says firmly, the words spilling out as a reborn arousal runs through his veins. “Do it slowly, and don’t come until I tell you.”

“ _Yuu_ ,” Taguchi purrs approvingly as Koki visibly shudders. “I knew you had this in you.”

“Yes, sir,” Koki obliges, enthusiastic, and Nakamaru watches his hand as he lifts up his shirt and puts on a show of trailing his fingers down his own chest. Leaning back on his knees, he arches his back and wraps his hand around his length, stroking slowly and biting his lip.

“Gorgeous,” Taguchi says in Nakamaru’s ear, and Nakamaru has to agree. Taguchi’s still draped over him, arms hanging loosely around his shoulders, and Nakamaru feels the temperature rise even more. “You like this, don’t you?” Taguchi goes on.

All Nakamaru can do is nod, his eyes on Koki’s fingers and the way they massage the head of his cock just the way he likes it.

Koki takes his hand off his cock only long enough to shimmy out of his pants and lick his palm. He locks eyes with Nakamaru as he wraps his now-slick fingers around himself once more. He lets a little noise slip as he barely starts to stroke himself.

Nakamaru simply watches as Koki teases himself. Taguchi is silent, though Nakamaru has the impression that he’s smirking over his shoulder. It almost looks like Koki wants to go faster as his brow furrows. Nakamaru thrills at the power he has, and he narrows his eyes as he speaks. “You’ll have to speak up if you want something.”

Taguchi makes an approving noise and agrees.

“May I go faster, sir, please?” Koki asks softly, and the submission wakens Nakamaru’s erection. Taguchi seems to notice the change in Nakamaru’s body and his big hands spring back to life, lightly running along the muscles of Nakamaru’s chest.

Nakamaru gasps when Taguchi pinches his nipples, mouth returning to his neck. “No. You may stretch yourself open for me. I want to be inside you.”

His spine is instantly vibrated by Taguchi’s moan, and Koki’s heavily lidded eyes lock on Nakamaru’s as he leans back and spreads his thighs invitingly, showing them everything he has to offer as his head rests on the arm of the couch. “Do you have any lube?”

“Of course,” Taguchi replies haughtily, like it’s a stupid question, and the next second has him tossing a tube over Nakamaru’s head.

Koki catches it easily and pops the cap. Just the noise has Nakamaru tensing, eager to watch as Koki follows his orders. Koki makes sure that his audience is watching, eyelashes lowered coyly as he slicks his fingers.

“Go ahead,” Nakamaru murmurs, watching as Koki trails slick fingers up the insides of his thighs. Both of them gasp in unison as Koki slides one finger around his rim before finally pushing it in; Nakamaru’s gasp is partly Taguchi’s fault. He hadn’t realized that Taguchi was so fond of biting.

Koki adds another finger, biting his lip as he presses inside himself slowly. Strands of his hair are beginning to stick to his face and sides of his neck, but he doesn’t feel inclined to grant him permission to go faster.

Taguchi whispers into Nakamaru’s ear, loud enough for Koki to hear “Yuu, I think Koki’s ready for you; he loves to feel the slow stretch when he’s not quite open enough.”

That is something that agrees with Nakamaru’s sudden impatience, and he untangles himself from the circle of Taguchi’s arms. He surges forward, looming over Koki only long enough for him to pull his fingers out and hastily slick Nakamaru before he begins his inexorable slide into Koki.

Koki is almost too tight around Nakamaru, but it feels so much better than he’d ever thought it would be. Beneath him Koki is all gasping breaths and clenching heat, and Nakamaru wants most to begin pounding in and out. He refrains, waiting until Koki’s fingers squeeze his forearms in a wordless signal.

Nakamaru hears shifting behind himself and pays it no mind; he barely registers that Taguchi’s moved to a better vantage point. Nakamaru can only focus on fucking Koki, harder and harder until he doesn’t realize that he’s panting as heavily as Koki is. He’s far too occupied with digging his fingers into Koki’s hips, thighs, anywhere he can reach except for where Koki wants to be touched the most.

That’s when Taguchi reminds them of his presence, snaking a hand between Nakamaru and Koki, wrapping fingers around Koki’s cock and causing another round of spasms around Nakamaru.

“Do it, Taguchi,” Nakamaru growls against Koki’s throat, and he feels the way Koki shudders on the verge of release. “You may finish, Koki,” he adds breathlessly.

The words set off a chain reaction as Koki wails as Taguchi keeps stroking his cock, milking his orgasm from him. In turn Koki clenches around Nakamaru and he can’t keep going, feeling himself pulse inside him.

Delicately Taguchi pulls his hand from between Nakamaru and Koki, wiping the mess down Koki’s front as Nakamaru gingerly pulls out. Nakamaru slumps backwards to catch his breath. The three of them catching their breath is the only sound in the room until Taguchi breaks the silence.

“Now that your heartache has been alleviated, Yuu, how about we alleviate the mess you’ve made of us?”

As the three of them completely defeat the purpose of bathing, Nakamaru thinks he should get dumped on television more often.


End file.
